HIMITSU NO FAN
by Ichi54n
Summary: Kegemaran Seorang Cho Kyuhyun pada Seorang Penyanyi yang membuat nya menjadi Seorang Psykopat. KYUMIN/YAOI


**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni Milik Saya, tapi Ijinkanlah KyuMin untuk menjadi Milik Saya..kekeke**

**Pairing : Only KyuMin**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedi**

**WARNING : THYPO(S), YAOI, GEJE, ETC.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**NO COPAS NO BASH NO FLAME !**

Lee Sungmin, Seorang Penyanyi terkenal di Korea..Namja yang begitu di gemari oleh Masyarakat Korea baik itu Orang tua ataupun Anak muda,tidak hanya itu. Kebanyakan Penggemar nya adalah Seorang Namja, karena wajah nya yang bisa di bilang manis dan cantik untuk ukuran Namja seperti nya,maka nya banyak Fanboy Sungmin dimana-mana, salah satu nya adalah Seorang Namja tinggi, ia begitu mengagumi sosok Lee Sungmin, tak dapat di pungkiri, Ia tidak hanya kagum tapi cinta..Ia Seorang fanboy Sungmin yang sangat berlebihan.

Apapun yang menyangkut Sungmin, Ia harus tahu, bahkan banyak sekali koleksi-koleksi Lee Sungmin yang Ia kumpulkan selama ini.

Namja ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun, Namja yang memang tertutup,pendiam dan dingin. Tidak banyak yang mengenali nya, namun jika sudah menyangkut Lee Sungmin, sikap nya akan benar-benar berbeda.

Suatu hari, ia mendengar kabar di sebuah stasiun Televisi yang membahas tentang kedekatan penyanyi Lee Sungmin dengan aktris pendatang baru Lee Jieun. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

Dan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat itu..ekspresi wajah nya berubah,tangan nya mengepal,dan mata nya menatap Tivi tersebut dengan tajam.

**'**

**BRAKK'**

Dan Tivi malang itu pun di banting nya dengan keras.

Ia benar-benar tak terima pujaan nya berdekatan dengan Orang lain. Tidak suka!

Akhirnya,dalam otak nya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana yang sudah pasti rencana yang akan menjauhkan yeoja itu dengan sungmin.

Biarpun itu busuk.

.

**.**

Malam itu Kyuhyun memulai aksi nya, Ia segera mengambil laptop hitam nya dan Ia mulai mengutak-atik apa yang Ia cari.

Dan gotcha! Ia pun menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari.

Dan segera mengambil ponsel nya dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa digit Nomor yang ada di layar laptop nya,tak lama ia langsung mengetikkan beberapa kata dan segera mengirimkan pesan kepada nomor yang Ia cari tadi.

**'KLIK'**

Selesai mengirim pesan tersebut, Ia tersenyum nista.

" Apapun akan Ku lakukan sayang..untuk mendapatkan Mu..haha " Ucap nya di barengi dengan tawa nista nya.

_Sementara itu di tempat lain.. _

" Oppa..Terima kasih sudah mengantar Ku, Kau mau mampir dulu? " Ucap serta tanya Seorang Yeoja cantik yang sekarang masih berada di dalam mobil Lee Sungmin. Yah..Dia Lee Jieun.

" Tidak usah Jieun-ah..Aku masih ada jadwal,mungkin lain kali.." Tolak lembut Sungmin.

" Baiklah..kalau begitu sampai nanti Oppa.."

Ucap Jieun seraya keluar dari mobil milik Sungmin.

" Sampai nanti Jieun-ah,Aku pamit ya.."

Pamit Sungmin sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi.

**'drrttt..drrttt'**

Sebuah suara ponsel cukup membuat Jieun yang masih ada di depan rumah nya merasa kaget. Ia pun segera mengambil ponsel nya dan segera membuka pesan yang masuk disana.

" Tanpa nama? " Tanya Jieun heran karena Nomor baru yang Ia lihat saat itu.

' Selamat malam nyonya LEE JIEUN,aku salah seorang fans dari LEE SUNGMIN. Oh,tidak..lebih tepat nya calon Pacar nya..haha

Bagaimana rasa nya di gosipkan dengan Sungmin? Hmm? Menyenangkan? Baiklah,Aku tidak mau bertele-tele dengan mu. Hanya ingin menegaskan mu untuk segera menjauhi calon pacarku,jika tidak mungkin nyawa mu taruhannya! '

Jieun terkejut setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, apakah ini sebuah peneroran untuk nya?

" Damn! Crazy fans! " Maki Jieun dan langsung menutup ponsel nya lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah nya.

.

.

.

.

" Cih..Kau pikir hanya itu yang akan ku lakukan pada Orang yang telah mendekati Pujaan hatiku? Akan Ku buat kau terkejut lagi Lee Jieun..haha "

Ucap Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap tajam rumah seorang Lee Jieun.

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun semakin giat membuat kejutan untuk Lee Jieun secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Mulai dari menyimpan sebuah kotak berisi boneka yang sudah rusak bekas cabikan di depan pintu rumah Jieun,dengan mengatakan bahwa jika Ia terus mendekati Sungmin maka nasib nya akan sama seperti boneka yang telah rusak ini, dan terus menerus mengirimkan Sms kasar yang isi nya hanya untuk mengingatkan Jieun untuk segera menjauhi pujaan hati nya.

Jieun yang awal nya hanya menanggapi teroran yang menurut nya tidak penting, dan sekarang Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat melihat di depan rumah nya sudah terpampang boneka besar yang sedang tergantung di pohon dekat rumah nya,dengan baju yang bertuliskan darah 'MATI KAU!' . Jieun tercekat, Ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi sekarang, seluruh tubuh nya lemas. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Peneror ini,apa dia sudah gila?

Tubuh nya seketika timbun, Ia benar-benar lemas.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Ia merogoh tas nya dan mengambil ponsel nya,untuk menghubungi Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Ada apa Kau menyuruh Ku kemari Jieun-ah? Dan ada apa dengan Wajah Mu? Kau sakit? " Tanya Sungmin beruntun, sekarang Ia sudah berada di rumah Jieun, Sungmin yang melihat Jieun dengan wajah yang pucat dan rambut nya yang berantakan.

" Oppa... " Ucap Jieun lirih.

" N-nde? " Jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

" Oppa..ini terdengar gila, tapi..jauhi Aku. Oppa, jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Ku,kumohon.." Sungmin terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja Jieun katakan.

" Apa maksud mu Jieun-ah? Kau ini kan sudah ku anggap Adikku sendiri.." Sankal Sungmin,Ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Jieun menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi nya.

" Kumohon Oppa..hiks..Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan aksi-aksi Fans mu yang setiap hari meneror Ku.." Ucap Jieun terisak,tak mampu menahan tangisan nya. Mata Sungmin melotot dengan jawaban Jieun,meneror nya? Fans nya?

" Mwo? S-siapa? Fans ku meneror mu? "

" Iya Oppa..lama-lama Aku bisa gila jika setiap hari mendapatkan Sms menakutkan,menemukan bingkisan yang mengerikan,yang isi nya hanya agar aku menjauhi Mu! Ugghh.." Teriak Jieun mengacak-acak rambut nya prustasi.

" Mianhae..mianhae Jieun-ah.." Sungmin menarik jieun ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan Dia.

" Besok jumpa Fans, aku akan mempublikasikan semua nya bahwa ini tidak benar..tenanglah.."

_ **-SKIP**_

_-_Ketika jumpa Fans dilaksanakan, Sungmin langsung mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang dirinya dan Lee Jieun pada para Fans nya, termasuk pada Seorang fans yang meneror Jieun,walaupun tidak tahu Siapa yang meneror nya,tapi Sungmin yakin di antara Fangirl nyalah yang telah meneror Jieun. Tidak tahu bahwa bukan Fangirl lah yang meneror Jieun,tapi seorang Fanboy.

" Aku tegas kan sekali lagi! Aku dan Lee Jieun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,kita hanya sekedar Teman..ku mohon jangan meneror nya lagi..apa lagi yang meneror nya adalah fans Ku, umur Lee Jieun masih muda,tidak pantas Ia menjadi stres hanya karena terus-menerus memikirkan ini semua,jadi kumohon kepada Kalian berhentilah.." Jelas Sungmin dengan nada tinggi, Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan..hanya ini yang dia bisa untuk membebas kan Jieun dari aksi peneroran, bagaimana pun ini juga salah nya.

**'KLIK'**

Kyuhyun mematikan Televisi baru nya,karena yang lama telah hancur.

Ia tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Pujaan hati nya tadi saat jumpa Fans.

" Benarkah hanya teman? Cih..tetap saja aku tak suka! "

Decak nya memandang sebuah foto yang ada di layar ponsel nya,yah..foto Pujaan hati nya Lee Sungmin. Foto Sungmin yang sedang merangkul dirinya dengan tersenyum bahagia.

" Pokok nya, aku tak akan membiarkan Mu masih menemui Yeoja busuk itu! Tidak akan! "

Ucap nya masih memandangi foto tersebut,namun kali ini ia mencium layar ponsel nya tepat pada gambar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun segera memasukan ponsel nya,lalu ia mengambil jaket hangat nya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sekarang,apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan?

.

.

Malam yang sangat dingin, yah..tapi seperti nya itu tak berlaku bagi namja manis yang tengah duduk di sebuah taman, ia tengah memikirkan masalah yang terjadi hari ini.

" Kira-kira siapa ya peneror nya, apakah dia Gadis gila yang sangat mengagumi ku? " Racau nya, dia sudah tenggelam kedalam pikirannya.

" Aarrgghh..Aku pusing! " Teriak nya mengacak-acak rambut nya.

" Sudahlah..sebaik nya aku tidur.. " Ucap nya seraya beranjak dari sana.

**' GREP '**

Sebelum Ia sempat pergi, sebuah telapak tangan menggenggam kuat lengan Sungmin.

Merasa ada yang menggenggam tangan nya tiba-tiba, Sungmin pun repleks meracau tak jelas.

" Kyaaa..Hantu! Jangan menculikku,kumohon..kyaaa.." Racau Sungmin mengibas-ibas kan tangan nya yang di genggam Seseorang. Jelas saja Sungmin ketakutan,di tengah malam begini hanya ada Dia Seorang diri di taman,dan tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tangan nya,bagaimana ia tak ketakutan..

" Aku bukan Hantu.. "

Jawab Sang empu yang memegang tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan Orang itu kalau Dia bukan Hantu, Akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menengok..1..2..3..

" S-sunbae.? "

Ucap Sungmin mencoba menebak Siapa yang ada di depan nya sekarang.

Dan Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Kau masih mengenal Ku ya? Hehe.. " Jawab nya,mengusap kepala nya yang tak gatal.

" N-nde, tentu saja Sunbae.."

.

.

" Bagaimana kabar Mu Sunbae? " Tanya Sungmin akhirnya setelah Mereka mendudukkan kembali di kursi taman.

" Beginilah..Kau sendiri? Oh iya,kau yang sekarang telah menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal yah..haha..ku kira Kau sudah lupa pada Ku.."

Tutur Orang itu yang Sungmin panggil Sunbae, menatap Sungmin lekat.

" Tentu saja tidak, Aku mana mungkin melupakan Mu Sunbae..apalagi setelah err..kejadian itu " Ucap Sungmin sedikit gugup.

" Kau masih mengingat nya? "

" Emm "

" Yah..Kau menghilang setelah Aku.. "

" Sudahlah Sunbae..lupakan kejadian itu. " Potong Sungmin tiba-tiba

" Ya, Kau benar..haha..Oh iya, Aku salah satu Fanboy mu loh Min.." Sungmin menegadah menatap Sunbae nya kaget yang tengah tersenyum pada nya.

" Sunbae.. " Panggil Sungmin pelan.

" K-kau masih menyukai Ku? " Lanjut Sungmin bertanya takut-takut.

" ... "

Orang itu hanya diam tak berniat menjawab.

**' ddrrtt..ddrrtt..'**

Mendengar ponsel nya berbunyi, Sungmin segera merogoh saku nya. Sebenarnya Ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sunbae nya dulu,tapi seperti nya yang menghubungi nya lebih penting.

" Yoboseyo? "

'(...)'

" Mwo? Jieun-ah bunuh diri? T-tidak mungkin.."

'(...)'

" Baiklah, Aku kesana sekarang. " Sungmin segera menutup ponsel nya dan segera beranjak dari sana.

**' GREP '**

Lagi-lagi..sebelum pergi, Orang itu mencegah nya..namun kali ini bukan tangan nya yang di genggam, namun Orang itu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin terkejut.

" Jangan kesana Chagi.. "

" A-apa maksudmu Kyuhyun Sunbae? Lepaskan Aku.."

" lepaskan sunbae! " ucap sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan kyuhyun."

" Kenapa? Kenapa Min? Kenapa Kau selalu menolakku? "

Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

" Bukan begitu Sunbae, tapi..bagaimana pun juga cinta mu itu salah.." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"tidak ada yang salah pada cinta Minnie! "

Ucap Kyuhyun lantang. Sungmin benar-benar tak percaya kalau Sunbae nya masih menyimpan perasaan pada nya setelah 5 th ini, waktu itu Sungmin memang menolak nya secara halus, namun tak terfikir kan kalau Sunbae nya akan seperti ini kembali, seperti nya Ia telah buta akan cinta.

" Sunbae.."

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Sungmin erat seakan takut kalau pujaan hati nya akan pergi lagi.

" Uugghh..S-sunbae..kau menyakiti ku.." Erang Sungmin ketika pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat.

" Aku akan melepaskan pelukan ini, tapi Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Mu! "

Kyuhyun pun mulai melonggarkan pelukan nya dan di tatap nya Sungmin penuh harap.

" Min, Aku tidak akan melepaskan Mu.." Sungmin tercekat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti ancaman untuk nya.

" S-sunbae..aku mengerti, tapi..Aku harus kesana.." Ucap Sungmin hati-hati, karena bagaimana pun juga Jieun bunuh diri pasti ada kaitan dengan nya.

" Sudah Ku bilang jangan kesana! "

Teriak kyuhyun kembali mencegah Sungmin. Sekarang Sungmin benar-benar takut pada Sunbae nya.

" Aku yang telah membunuh Lee Jieun.." Aku Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

" MWO? T-tidak,tidak mungkin..Sunbae bohong kan? " Teriak Sungmin tak percaya.

" Aku serius Min..bahkan Aku yang selama ini meneror nya.." Jawab Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai mengakui nya.

Sungmin bergerak mundur ketakutan, Ia benar-benar tak mengenal sosok Sunbae di depan nya.

" kenapa kau tega sunbae! Kau gila! " teriak sungmin menatap kyuhyun

" ya..aku memang sudah gila karena mu min.." ucap nya memojokkan sungmin, ia tersenyum Iblis dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung nya.

**'GREP'**

kyuhyun berhasil menangkap Sungmin kembali lalu sebuah sapu tangan yang Ia pegang telah Ia tempelkan pada hidung Sungmin,membuat Namja manis itu timbun tak sadarkan diri.

" mianhae chagi..hanya cara ini yang ku bisa agar kau tak pergi " ucap kyuhyun tersenyum nista dan membawa sungmin ke dalam mobil nya. Menculik nya..

**.**

**.**

" Mmmhh..ahhh.. "

Terdengar erangan Namja manis di sebuah apartemen

" Diamlah Chagi..hmm.." Dan ternyata Kyuhyun tengah mencumbu Sungmin membabi buta.

" A-akuuh..ingiin pulaanngh Kyuuh..kumohon.."

" Jika kau tak menuruti Ku, Aku tak akan berhenti Chagi.." Ucap Kyuhyun masih terus mencium leher putih Sungmin, sedangkan yang terjadi pada Sungmin, Ia masih meahan desahannya agar tak keluar.

" Su-sunbae..ahh..kumohon berhenti.." Lirih Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar Ia segera menghentikan aktivitasnya tersebut. yah, sudah 5 hari ini Ia terus di kurung di Apartemen, dan terus menerus di gerrayangi tubuh nya oleh Kyuhyun.

" Sudah kubilang chagiih..jangan panggil Aku Sunbae lagi.." Seperti nya percuma saja Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah dilandasi nafsu.

Malam itu pun menjadi saksi percintaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun trerhadap Sungmin, walaupun Orang yang Ia Cintai tidak menerima atas sikap nya yang sangat gila mungkin. namun mau bagaimana lagi, cinta memang buta, buta itu gelap, gelap itu belum bayar listrik..*d cemplungin readers*

Dan sepertinya Sungmin memang harus menerima apapun yang di inginkan Kyuhyun..

**END**

**Review please...  
**


End file.
